Your Life is My Future
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Waktunya tidak pernah bisa berjalan sebelum mata itu terbuka...
1. Chapter 1

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Your Life is My Future**

_U02 (UgetsuxG)_

Warning: AU, OOC, maybe character death.

—

**Chapter 1 from 2 | The Beginning**

—

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi memasuki ruangan bercat putih itu. Tirai putih tampak berkibar-kibar tertiup angin itu. Di dalam kamar, tampak seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas tempat tidur itu, dengan sebuah headset terpasang di telinganya, dan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah tampak berkibar seperti nyala api saat itu. Tampak sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di dalam laptop itu, permen karet juga tampak ia kunyah dan sesekali membentuk balon.

"G. bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini," dengan tanpa rasa belas kasihan pada pintu yang ada dihadapannya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak membukanya dengan keras. Mencoba untuk melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Tetapi, sepertinya lagu yang mengalun di headsetnya membuat pemuda itu tidak mendengar suara pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dengan segera berjalan dan melepaskan headset yang ia kenakan.

"Selamat pagi G. sepertinya keadaanmu hari ini baik!" suara itu sukses membuat pemuda bernama G. itu terpecah konsentrasinya dan melonjak kaget karena suaranya yang 'cukup' membuatnya bisa tuli.

"Oi, kau ini dokter tetapi ingin membuat pasienmu tuli ya!" G. menutup sebelah telinganya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan headsetnya yang sebelah.

"Soalnya kau tidak mendengarkanku sih," ia hanya tertawa ringan seolah tidak melakukan hal yang salah, sang dokter muda tampak mengacak rambut G. dan segera ditepis olehnya.

"Jangan menganggapku anak kecil hanya karena sekarang aku tampak masih menjalani kuliah! Aku hanya ingin mendalami pendidikan musikku lagi tahu!" G. yang tampak kesal dengan perlakuan sang dokter hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada.

"Ma ma, jangan marah seperti itu, bukankah kita teman sejak SMA?"

"Kau yang mengaku-aku seperti itu," ia mendengus pelan dan tidak menatap kearah sang dokter yang ada di sampingnya sekarang—yang memeriksa tekanan darahnya, dan menyiapkan suntikan untuk mengambil darah milik G., "aku masih harus mengambil darah?"

"Sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu penyakit yang kau derita G. jadi aku harus mengambil sample darahmu dan menelitinya di Laboratorium..."

"Che, tetapi sampai sekarang kalian tidak tahu kan?"

"Aku berusaha," Ugetsu tampak tersenyum tipis dan menatap kearah G. yang menghela nafasnya panjang. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Ugetsu—semenjak ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini 1 bulan yang lalu, sudah berusaha dengan keras supaya penyakit yang di derita olehnya itu bisa disembuhkan—minimal diketahui. Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, pemuda bernama G. itu menderita kelainan pada tubuhnya. Jantungnya bisa terhenti secara tiba-tiba selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berfungsi kembali.

Bahkan pada saat pertama kali dibawa ke rumah sakit, G. hampir dinyatakan meninggal karena tidak ada nafas dan nadi yang terasa. Tetapi, gelombang otaknya masih ada—yang biasa disebut orang sebagai kondisi koma. Ugetsu adalah sahabat G. ketika SMA, dan sekarang ditugaskan menjadi dokter penanggungjawab dari G.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa—" jarum suntik sudah akan ditusukkan di pembuluh darah G. ketika Ugetsu menghentikannya dengan segera, "aku membawa penjenguk yang manis untukmu..."

"Manis?"

"Aku tidak manis—!"

"Ma, ma Hayato, jangan marah seperti itu," suara itu terdengar dibalik pintu kamar G. dan dari sana, dua orang anak laki-laki tampak sedang bertengkar. Pemuda berambut perak yang mirip dengan G. bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Ugetsu, "ini rumah sakit, nanti aniki bisa dimarahi lagi."

"Biar saja—"

"Huh Bakka Ototou, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" G. melihat adik laki-lakinya yang seharusnya tidak tahu kalau ia dirawat selama 1 bulan ini, "atau bisa aku tanyakan, kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Yakyuu Bakka keceplosan mengatakan kau dirawat anikinya—" Gokudera Hayato, adik dari G. menunjuk kearah Yamamoto Takeshi—adik kandung dari Ugetsu, "—kau sendiri, memang karena kau tidak tinggal denganku dan ayah lagi bisa berbuat seenaknya dengan tidak mengatakan kau ada dimana bakka aniki?"

"Bukan urusanmu bodoh—" G. mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek Gokudera yang tentu saja kesal dengan perlakuan G, "memang ayah tahu kalau kau kemari?"

"Tidak—" menolehkan kepalanya—memalingkan wajahnya dari sang kakak dengan rona merah di wajahnya, "—aku dengan bodohnya terlalu cemas padamu sampai aku tidak sempat pulang ke rumah."

Menyadari adiknya masih memakai seragam SMAnya, tampak seringai kecil yang tercermin di wajah G.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa dirawat di sini?" Gokudera yang tidak menyadari seringai yang diperlihatkan oleh G tampak hanya bisa menatap G yang sekarang ini tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, "oi, bakka aniki!"

"Hanya demam, kau tidak perlu khawatir adik bodoh," G tampak tertawa mengejek melihat Goku yang wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal.

"Kalau kau hanya demam kenapa kau sampai dirawat disini bodoh!"

"Ugetsu yang membesar-besarkan penyakitku—" menunjuk kearah Ugetsu dengan wajah datar, G berbohong hanya agar adiknya tidak khawatir padanya, "—beberapa hari lagi juga aku keluar..."

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

...

"Yamamoto, kau bisa ajak adikku yang bodoh ini kembali kan, ayahnya bisa mencarinya—" tidak menjawab perkataan Gokudera, matanya beralih pada Yamamoto yang ada di samping Gokudera,

"—ah, tentu saja G-san, ayo Hayato!"

"Oi, jangan menarikku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

...

"Adikmu mirip denganmu ya G," Ugetsu hanya tertawa kecil ketika Yamamoto membawa keluar Gokudera dari kamar G.

"Kau sendiri, bukankah mirip dengan adikmu?" G tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dan tidak melihat Ugetsu yang hanya tertawa mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Begitukah—" Ugetsu yang melihat keadaan G. yang aneh langsung mencoba untuk memeriksakan keadaannya, "—G, kau tidak apa-apa?" Terbatuk darah, dan tidak bisa bernafas dengan lancar—tanda-tanda penyakitnya akan segera kambuh.

"Tidak bisa...bernafas..."

"Tunggu, aku akan memasangkan alat bantumu," dengan cepat dan cekatan, Ugetsu memasangkan beberapa alat di dada G dan juga memasangkan masker oksigen dimulutnya, "bagaimana...?"

Menutup matanya, G hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah nafasnya menjadi teratur, ia tampak lemas dan hanya bisa membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

"Berapa menit—" matanya tertuju pada Ugetsu, "—saat ini, berapa menit jantungku berhenti...?"

"...sepuluh menit," Ugetsu menghela nafasnya sejenak. Frekuensi berhentinya detak jantung G semakin lama semakin panjang. Yang ditakutkan oleh Ugetsu adalah daya tubuh G yang melemah tidak akan bisa menahan ketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dan dengan kata lain, otaknya tidak akan bertahan ketika tidak adanya oksigen yang masuk kedalamnya dan akan menyebabkan kematian. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengalirkan oksigen secara paksa kedalam tubuh G dan itupun tidak akan selamanya berguna untuk tubuhnya.

"Aku lelah..."

"Aku tahu, istirahatlah aku akan ada disini—" Ugetsu mengelus kepala G dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. G hanya bisa menatapnya, memalingkan wajahnya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini," nada bicara G benar-benar menampakkan kekesalan dan juga kebosanan. Tidak menatap kearah Ugetsu, ia tampak berdecak kesal, "Giotto pasti sudah mencarimu..."

"Tidak, aku sudah menyuruh Giotto untuk membiarkanmu berada di sini sampai keadaanmu cukup baik untuk keluar," Ugetsu tampak menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengatur oksigen yang ada di sana, "dan tentu saja ia setuju, karena kesehatanmupun memang masih sangat menurun..."

"Lagipula—" G. menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan dan tampak memaksakan senyumannya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia perlihatkan saat itu, "—sepertinya tidak apa-apa aku tidak ada, sudah ada Cozaltz bukan?"

...

"Sejak dulu aku selalu berfikir—" Ugetsu menggerakkan badannya, duduk di sebelah G, "—kau menyukai Giotto?"

...

"Eh? Kenapa aku malah menanyakan itu—! Ja—jangan pukul aku G!" Ugetsu panik dan menyangka G akan memukulnya karena mengatakan hal itu.

"Me—memang apa urusanmu," wajahnya memerah dan menatap Ugetsu dengan kesal—satu hal yang tidak disangka oleh Ugetsu, "memang salah kalau aku menyukainya, aku tahu kok kalau aku tidak akan mungkin mendapatkannya karena ia sudah memiliki Cozaltz, dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya—aku..."

Ugetsu melihat G yang tampak sangat kesal sekaligus sedih. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah dan ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari G. Sejak dulu Ugetsu memang merasakan perasaan yang berbeda setiap kali bersama dengan G, tetapi sampai sekarang ia belum sadar dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga satu minggu sudah dilewati lagi oleh G di rumah sakit dengan Ugetsu sebagai dokter pengawasnya. Dan sepertinya sang dokter pengawas sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya, dan menunjukkan sikap menarik perhatian G. Suatu hari, ketika Ugetsu sedang berjalan dari dalam menuju ke ruangan G, ia melihat dua orang yang menjenguk G—Giotto dan Cozaltz.

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa G," Giotto—pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak cemas dengan keadaan G yang sebenarnya tanpa mereka ketahui—kecuali Ugetsu—semakin memburuk.

"Tidak apa-apa Gio," G tersenyum kearah kedua sahabatnya itu dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat sakit di depan mereka berdua, "kenapa kau malah mengurusiku disini, kau masih ada pekerjaan bukan?"

"Tapi kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa Cozaltz," G menyeringai lebar melihat kedua orang sahabatnya yang tampak sangat mencemaskannya itu, "seperti tidak tahu sifatku saja, aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah..."

...

"G, saatnya untuk pemeriksaan—" Ugetsu yang sebenarnya sedaritadi sudah mendengar percakapan mereka mengetuk pintu ruangan G sebelum akhirnya membukanya dan tersenyum pada Giotto dan Cozaltz, "ah, Giotto-dono Cozaltz-dono sudah lama tidak bertemu..."

"Ugetsu, kau disini—"

"G tidak pernah bercerita? Aku yang menjadi dokter penanggungjawab G," Ugetsu mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mendekati Giotto, Cozaltz, dan G.

"Oh, kau yang menjadi dokter penanggungjawab G—" Giotto tampak senang, dan entah kenapa G terlihat sedikit kesal dengan tawa Giotto yang diikuti oleh tawa Cozaltz itu, "—kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja Ugetsu dan G, Cozaltz ayo!" Giotto berdiri dan menarik tangan Cozaltz keluar dari kamar G.

"Giotto, kau—!"

BLAM!

...

"Kenapa kau menguping tadi—" G menggulung lengan bajunya, tahu kalau Ugetsu lagi-lagi akan memeriksakan tekanan darahnya. Mencoba untuk menghela nafas, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya menyender di tempat tidur, "—kau tidak suka bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Bukan—tentu saja aku senang bertemu dengan Giotto-dono dan Cozaltz-dono, tetapi kau tampak tidak ingin tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sih," Ugetsu memeriksakan keadaan G dengan menggunakan stetoskop dan alat tensi darah. Mengambil sample darah lagi, dan G hanya menurut dan merapikan kembali lengan bajunya setelah Ugetsu selesai memeriksanya.

"Hm? Sepertinya Giotto melupakan sesuatu," G melihat sebuah buku yang merupakan milik Giotto, "aku akan mengembalikannya..."

"Aku akan membereskan semua alat-alat disini, nanti aku akan menyusul..."

"Tidak kau susul juga tidak apa-apa, jangan mengekor terus!" G tampak kesal dengan kelakuan Ugetsu dan segera berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruangannya. Berjalan disekitar lorong rumah sakit sambil mencari kedua orang sahabatnya itu. Ketika ia berbelok, ia menemukan sosok Giotto dan Cozaltz disana.

"Ah Gio—" belum ia selesai berbicara, G baru menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Giotto dan Cozaltz. Dan ia hanya bisa diam, bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali—hanya menatap mereka berdua.

Sementara Ugetsu, yang sudah selesai dengan semua alat-alat yang ia gunakan tadi untuk pemeriksaan tubuh G, mencari sosok G yang tidak kembali-kembali ke kamarnya. Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu sedang berada di belokan dan hanya mengintip dari sana.

"G, apa yang kau lakukan disi—" Ugetsu menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat wajah G. Sedih dan air matanya tampak mengalir sedikit dari mata merahnya. Sementara tatapan G mengarah pada Giotto dan Cozaltz—mereka berciuman.

"Ugetsu, sejak kapan kau—" G menoleh dan akan menanyakan sebuah hal pada Ugetsu, sebelum tiba-tiba Ugetsu memeluknya. Mencoba untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Ugetsu, "U—Ugetsu, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kalau tidak ingin melihat, tidak usah melihat G—" Ugetsu tampak mengusap kepala G dan tetap menenggelamkan kepala G di dadanya walaupun G memberontak. Mengerti kenapa Ugetsu mengatakan itu, G hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkannya memeluk dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok—" G mencoba untuk mendorong pelan Ugetsu, yang melepaskannya ketika G mengatakan itu, "—sejak dulu aku tahu tidak akan ada celah untukku diantara mereka. Jadi, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membantu mereka sebagai sahabat..."

"G..."

"Lagipula, aku ini orang sekarat—" tawanya tampak terasa memaksakan dan menyakitkan bagi Ugetsu, "—lebih baik aku hanya bermimpi untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seseo—"

Hangat—

Yang dirasakan G saat itu adalah kehangatan yang menyelimuti mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap kearah Ugetsu, yang saat ini menciumnya tanpa bisa ia sempat merespon apa yang dilakukan Ugetsu saat itu. Ketika itu, kedua tangannya langsung mengurung G, dan wajah Ugetsu tertunduk setelah mencium G.

"Hentikan G—" nada suaranya tampak merendah dan juga lembut. Ketika ia mendongak menatap G, raut wajahnya tampak sedih, seolah bisa merasakan kesakitan yang di derita oleh G, "—jangan katakan kau hanya bisa bermimpi untuk mendapatkan cinta. Karena orang di depanmu—aku, akan selalu mencintaimu. Meskipun waktumu hanya tinggal beberapa jampun. Aku akan selalu ada, dan akan selalu mencintaimu..."

...

G yang mendengar semua itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Ugetsu. Wajahnya memerah dan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, "kenapa—" belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, ia sudah merasakan sesak dan hanya dalam hitungan detik ia ambruk dan dengan cepat di gendong oleh Ugetsu.

"G, kau tidak apa-apa? G!"

Dengan segera menggendong G, Ugetsu membawanya ke kamarnya untuk mendapatkan alat bantunya yang sampai sekarang membuatnya tetap hidup. Butuh waktu selama 15 menit untuk G mendapatkan denyut jantungnya kembali dan butuh waktu 15 menit kemudian untuk G membuka matanya. Dan saat itu, Ugetsu tampak masih setia menunggunya sadar dan hanya duduk disampingnya saja.

"Kau sudah sadar—?"

"Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kufikirkan selama ini?" G tidak menatap Ugetsu dan hanya melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Ugetsu hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh G, "aku membantu mereka, meskipun aku tahu hatiku akan sakit—karena aku tahu, yang aku cintai bukanlah Giotto. Aku mencintai seseorang—yang bodoh dan selalu saja menghawatirkan keselamatan orang lain. Orang bodoh yang santai, dan juga menganggap enteng masalah.

"G, orang itu—"

"Aku tidak mencintai Giotto, aku—mencintaimu bodoh," wajahnya tidak tampak memerah ketika mengatakan itu, tatapannya tampak serius tidak ada keraguan. Ugetsu tampak gugup dan menutup mulutnya—mencoba untuk tidak menatap G.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak—"

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa, semakin hari berada disini—bersama denganmu dan terus bersamamu..." G tertawa renyah dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan, "aku semakin takut untuk mencintaimu—karena aku tahu, itu hanya akan menyakiti hatimu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi..."

"G," Ugetsu mengelus kepala G, mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang. Tetapi, air mata G lagi-lagi keluar membuat hatinya sakit. Apakah sesusah itu untuk mencintai seseorang? Apakah sesusah itu untuk membohongi hati sendiri?

"Aku benci semua ini—kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya, aku seperti—dipermainkan oleh kematian..."

"G, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu—sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu..." G menatap Ugetsu—tidak ada kebohongan dimatanya, dan hanya ada kepastian dan keyakinan dari perkataan yang diucapkannya.

"Terima kasih—Ugetsu..." G tampak tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup matanya dan tertidur. Ugetsu yang sedaritadi tersenyum, senyumannya langsung memudar ketika melihat G tertidur. Tangannya dikepalkan—sebelum ia memegang salah satu tangan G dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf G—" ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak murung, "—maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun..."

Waktu terus berlalu, tidak terasa setengah tahun sudah berlalu semenjak G pertama kali memasuki rumah sakit itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ugetsu, bahkan semua dokter sudah menyerah pada penyakit G dan pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah memperpanjang usianya.

"Bakka aniki—" Gokudera membuka kamar perawatan G, dan menatap kearah kakaknya G. Ia sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas dengan salah satu headset terpasang di telinganya. Mendengar suara yang ia kenal, G menutup laptopnya, melepaskan headsetnya dan menatap Gokudera.

"Ada apa—?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menjengukmu—" Gokudera masuk dengan membawa beberapa keranjang buah yang ia langsung letakkan di sebelah tempat tidur G, "—kenapa kau tidak keluar-keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

...

"Itu bukan urusanmu bakka ototou," G merobek pembungkus yang ada di keranjang buah itu dan mengambil sebuah apel, "tidak menyuapiku? Aku sedang sakit kan."

"Si—siapa yang mau?" Gokudera mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak menatap kearah G, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Katakan aaaa!" G menyuruh Gokudera melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Tentu saja Gokudera hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "setelah itu aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu—"

...

"Baiklah," Gokudera menuruti perkataan G dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ketika itu, dengan cepat satu potong apel yang sudah dikupas oleh G masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ka—katakan dong kalau kau mau menyuapiku!" wajah Gokudera langsung memerah ketika G memasukkan potongan apel itu. G sendiri hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan adik kandung satu-satunya itu.

"Kalau aku meminta izin dulu kau pasti tidak mau..."

"Tentu saja! Jangan menganggapku anak kecil—"

"Kau selalu menjadi adik kecilku sampai kapanpun Hayato," G mengacak rambut Gokudera dan tertawa ringan.

"Ah, bakka aniki sudah kukatakan—!"

Goku yang menoleh kearah G hanya menemukan G yang terbatuk hebat tiba-tiba. Menutupi mulutnya dengan selimut dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Goku.

"E—eh kau tidak apa-apa aniki?" Mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya, dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah darah yang mengotori selimut berwarna putih yang dipakai oleh G tadi untuk menutupi mulutnya, "aku akan memanggil Ugetsu-san!"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa, jangan panggil dia!" Dengan segera G menahan tangan Gokudera dan mencoba untuk menghalanginya berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa, ia adalah dokter penanggungjawabmu bukan? Ia pasti bisa membuatmu lebih baik!" Gokudera mencoba untuk melepaskan pegangan G, dan memanggil Ugetsu.

"Untuk apa, itu hanya akan merepotkannya saja—" G tidak menatap kearah Gokudera, hanya mencoba untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya agar semuanya tidak bertambah kacau, "—kalau penyakitku tidak bisa sembuh, untuk apa ia mengobatiku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya kerepotan karena aku..."

"Apa kau bilang—" Gokudera menghentikan pemberontakannya, menatap kearah G dengan tatapan bingung dan kaget, "—apa maksudmu tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

...

"Lu—lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi..."

"Bagaimana bisa kulupakan? Apa maksudmu dengan penyakitmu tidak bisa disembuhkan—!" Gokudera tampak kesal dan menghentakkan tangan G, menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, takut, dan sedih yang bercampur, "sakit apa sebenarnya kau aniki!"

"Bukan urusanmu—" G mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gokudera dan mencoba untuk tidak menatap kearahnya, "—pulanglah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa..."

...

"Ka—kau bodoh, aku tidak mau tahu lagi!"

BLAM!

...

G melihat kearah Gokudera—yang sudah pergi dari kamarnya meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar itu. Memastikan tidak ada Goku, G hanya menghela nafas berat, meremas bajunya di bagian dada. Entah kenapa saat ini dadanya terasa sangat sakit, seakan-akan teriris-iris—berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Maaf...ototou..."

Gokudera hanya bisa berlari keluar, mencoba untuk menjauh dari kamar G. Ia merasa kesal, tidak percaya kalau kakaknya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang semuanya—tentang penyakit yang di deritanya. Yamamoto, yang tadi bersama Gokudera ketika pergi ke rumah sakit melihatnya.

"Ou Hayato, apa yang kau laku—" belum sempat Yamamoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gokudera menabrak begitu saja Yamamoto hingga mereka terjatuh begitu saja, "—Hayato?"

"Ma—maafkan aku," Gokudera yang semula dalam posisi menimpa Yamamoto sekarang langsung bangkit dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kau kenapa, sudah bertemu G-san?"

...

Dan yang dihadapi oleh Yamamoto setelah itu adalah Gokudera yang untuk pertama kalinya menangis di depannya, memeluknya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Yamamoto hanya bisa kaget, mencoba menenangkannya—di sisi lain semua orang menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"Sudah tenang?" Yamamoto yang pada akhirnya membawa Gokudera keluar—ke sebuah taman yang berada di dekat kamar G, wajahnya memerah karena malu menangis di depan Yamamoto dan hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Yamamoto, "kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau—tahu tentang penyakit aniki?"

...

"Ya, aku tahu dari Ugetsu-nii," Yamamoto menatap Gokudera, tahu penyebab dari sifat Gokudera yang seperti itu. Mengelus kepalanya pelan, Yamamoto melanjutkan perkataannya, "kau mengetahuinya sekarang?"

"Aku tahu aniki sakit keras—" hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak menatap Yamamoto sama sekali, "—tetapi ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku..."

"Bukankah itu artinya ia menyayangimu?" Yamamoto tersenyum mencoba untuk mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, "ia hanya tidak ingin membuatmu cemas..."

"Memang ia fikir dengan tidak mengatakannya padaku tidak akan membuatku cemas?"

"Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya bukan? G-san sangat menyayangimu, percayalah padaku..." Yamamoto tersenyum dan menatap kearah Gokudera yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tetapi—yang aku inginkan hanyalah bersamanya, aku tidak ingin sendirian—"

"Bukankah masih ada aku?" Yamamoto tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi-giginya, "aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..."

...

"Dasar Yakyuu Bakka..."

"Panggil aku Takeshi dong, Hayato~" Yamamoto dengan seenaknya memeluk Gokudera dari samping. Mencoba untuk menarik perhatian dari sang pemuda.

"Ap—jangan bercanda!"

"Sekali saja, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya~"

...

"Ta—Takeshi! Puas?" Wajah Gokudera semakin memerah ketika itu. Dan Yamamoto hanya bisa nyengir lebar sambil tetap memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kau lucu sekali Hayato~"

"Le—lepaskan bodoh—"

"Cepat panggil dokter!" Suara yang terdengar dari belakang mereka itu membuat Gokudera dan Yamamoto menoleh kearah belakang. Menemukan beberapa perawat yang tampak sibuk keluar masuk kamar G.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gokudera berdiri dan berlari menuju ke kamar G, mencoba melihat keadaan kakaknya itu. Berlari, seakan-akan waktu tampak melambat sebelum akhirnya ia terhenti didepan kamar itu. Dan yang ia lihat, hanyalah G yang tidak sadarkan diri, dengan beberapa alat bantu pernafasan dan juga alat-alat yang dihubungkan ke mulutnya. Walaupun Gokudera tidak tahu semua alat-alat itu untuk apa, tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu—kakaknya dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Ti—tidak mungkin, aniki!"

"Hayato tenanglah, aku akan menghubungi aniki!" Yamamoto mencoba menahan Gokudera yang akan menghampiri kakaknya—dan itu ide yang buruk karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk di jenguk. Dengan segera Yamamoto menelpon Ugetsu—yang saat itu berada di rumah sakit.

Sementara Ugetsu sendiri yang saat itu berada di sebuah toko dan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari toko itu merasakan ponselnya berdering, mencoba mengangkatnya saat itu.

"Ada apa Takeshi?"

_'G-san, dia—'_

Belum sempat Yamamoto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ugetsu sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan G, mencoba untuk berlari dan menerobos lampu yang saat itu sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dan yang terdengar saat itu hanyalah decitan suara rem, dan juga suara benda yang terjatuh saat itu—

—sebuah kotak kecil yang berwarna merah, dengan pita berwarna hitam.

—

**Chapter 1 from 2 | End**

—

Mau bikin oneshot tapi kepanjangan :( jadinya dijadiin two shot deh =D U02, 8059, GioCozaltz :) gimana? Dan ini ffic pertama pairing U02 dan ternyata jadinya ancur =.=" maaf ya, kalau mengecewakan...

Mind to Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Your Life is My Future**

_—I can move to forward without you—_

U02, 8059

Romance/Angst

Warning : AU, OOC, maybe character death, Shonen Ai

—

**Chapter 2 From 2 | End**

—

Waktunya seakan-akan terhenti ketika itu. Tidak seperti serangan sebelumnya, kali ini G tidak bangun—tetap tertidur seakan-akan waktunya terhenti. Semuanya terhenti, dan tidak ada yang berjalan di sekitarnya. G dinyatakan koma sejak serangan yang terakhir. Tidak ada denyut nadi, jalan nafas, dan yang lainnya—hanya gelombang otaknya yang masih berjalan, yang membuktikan bahwa G masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Angin tampak berhembus perlahan, mengibaskan tirai putih tempat itu. Membelai pelan rambut merah G, yang menutupi sebagian matanya itu. Sudah 1 tahun lamanya mata merahnya itu tidak terbuka dan menatap ke dunia yang terus berjalan.

CKLEK!

Terbuka sedikit, menampakkan seseorang yang memakai kemeja putih dan juga berambut hitam pendek. Mata hitamnya tampak menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah disana. Tetapi, tidak ada gerakan yang menunjukkan pemuda itu akan bergerak menyentuhnya sedikit saja.

"Setiap aku melihatmu—" Ugetsu—hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan kosong. Raut wajahnya tampak menampakkan kesedihan dan juga kekosongan, "—entah kenapa dadaku sakit, meskipun aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa kau..."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya—?"

Di balik pintu, tampak sosok Gokudera yang baru akan menjenguknya, terdiam dan hanya melihat Ugetsu yang ada di kamar itu dengan tatapan sedih.

~Flash Back~

Semua orang tampak mendekati jalanan tempat dimana kecelakaan terjadi. Tubuh itu tergeletak tepat di samping sebuah kotak yang terjatuh di tengah jalan itu. Bersimbah darah—Ugetsu tampak tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa luka dan juga darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya tampak mencoba untuk menolongnya, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Beruntung dengan penanganan yang cepat dari beberapa orang, Ugetsu segera mendapatkan pengobatan akan semua lukanya. Walaupun keadaannya masih belum stabil, tetapi hanya tinggal menunggunya sadar dan melihat keadaannya. Tampak Yamamoto yang ada dikamarnya, mencoba untuk menunggui kakaknya untuk sadar.

"G-san dinyatakan koma—" Yamamoto tampak menghela nafas berat dan menatap kearah kakaknya, "—aku harus kuat di depan Hayato, tetapi apakah aku masih bisa kuat di depannya kalau aku melihatmu seperti ini...?"

...

"Sudahlah—lagipula, bebanku lebih ringan daripada Hayato yang harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau—" Yamamoto menundukkan kepalanya, menciptakan jeda singkat di dalam kalimatnya, "—ada kemungkinan G-san tidak akan bisa bangun lagi..."

Berdiri dan menatap kakaknya, Yamamoto hanya bisa mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun saat itu ia tidak ingin melengkungkan mulutnya ke atas tetapi ia harus tetap ceria sampai kapanpun agar Gokudera tidak semakin cemas dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan ia segera beranjak dari kamar Ugetsu menuju ke luar kamar. Menutup pintunya perlahan, yang ia lihat disana adalah sosok Gokudera Hayato yang menutup matanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Hayato—"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu—!" Gokudera tampak kesal dan melihat Yamamoto yang hanya tersenyum—memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum di depan dirinya, "aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu!"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, aku tidak apa-ap—" Yamamoto tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Gokudera dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu Yamamoto. Satu hal yang lagi-lagi tidak pernah ia lihat, "Hayato, kau—"

"Aku sudah kehilangan senyuman aniki—" menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk tidak tampak memalukan—dengan menangis, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, "—a-aku, tidak mau kehilangan senyumanmu..."

...

"Hei Hayato," Yamamoto yang tadi tampak sangat terkejut sekarang memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Gokudera, "boleh melakukan sesuatu?"

"Hah?"

Dengan sigap, Yamamoto memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sehingga tidak ada ruangan untuk Gokudera bergerak dan hanya bisa tenggelam di badan Yamamoto yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan Takeshi?"

"Senangnya—" Yamamoto tersenyum—senyuman tulus yang memang biasa ia perlihatkan, "—kau memanggil namaku..."

"Ha—hanya refleks, aku tidak bermaksud—sekarang lepaskan!"

"Tetaplah seperti ini dulu—" Gokudera ingin memprotes ketika Yamamoto masih memeluknya, "—aku tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini..." Tiba-tiba Gokudera merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pundaknya—Yamamoto menangis, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Yamamoto menangis seperti itu.

"Dasar bodoh—makanya jangan memaksakan dirimu..."

"Maaf—"

"Seharusnya aku yang menangis bodoh..."

"Aku tahu—" Yamamoto tersenyum seperti semula, dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Gokudera, mencium keningnya dengan cepat—sebelum sempat Gokudera memukulnya, "—oke, pengisian tenaga selesai!"

...

"Yakyuu Bakka!"

Mengejar sosok Yamamoto yang langsung berlari dan melewati kamar yang ditempati oleh Ugetsu. Berlari sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ditaman yang berada dibelakang kamar Ugetsu. Masih mencari sosok yang kabur itu, Gokudera berhenti tepat di depan jendela kamar Ugetsu.

"Argh! Bisa-bisanya kau menciumku begitu saja Yakyuu Bakka!"

Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Goku menatap kearah jendela untuk menemukan Ugetsu yang bangkit dan menatap kearah depan masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ugetsu-san—"

Dengan segera berlari menuju ke kamar Ugetsu, membuka pintu dengan lebar dan masuk ke dalam. Bahkan ia melupakan Yamamoto yang kabur darinya.

"Ugetsu-san..."

...

Ugetsu menatap kearah Gokudera seakan-akan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Masih dengan tatapan kosong itu, mulutnya bergerak dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Siapa...kau—"

...

"Aniki, kau sudah sadar?" Yamamoto yang baru saja tiba—karena mengikuti Gokudera yang malah kembali dan menuju ke kamar kakaknya. Tetapi, sama seperti Gokudera, Ugetsu tampak menatapnya hanya dengan senyuman tipis, "—aniki?"

"Siapa..."

...

Ugetsu dinyatakan mengalami amnesia—ia tidak ingat apapun, tentang Gokudera, Yamamoto, bahkan G. Yang ia ingat hanyalah namanya dan juga pekerjaannya. Semenjak saat itu, Ugetsu seperti orang lain yang tidak dikenal. Sementara G, tidak pernah sadar dan hanya tertidur tanpa membuka mata merahnya. Ugetsu juga tidak lagi menjadi dokter penanggung jawabnya.

"Ugetsu, sepertinya ada alat di kamar nomor 02 yang bermasalah, bisa kau cek?"

Dua bulan setelah Ugetsu mengalami amnesia berat, ia mendapatkan tugas untuk memeriksa alat yang dipasangkan pada G. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia amnesia, Ugetsu datang melihat G. Bukan sebagai dokter penanggung jawab, bukan juga sebagai seorang kekasih. Hanya seorang dokter yang menjalani tugasnya saja—tidak mengenal pasiennya.

Ia berjalan sampai menemukan kamar yang dituju. Masuk perlahan, menemukan sosok yang terbaring lemah dan juga tidak sadar itu. Ugetsu tersenyum, mencoba mendekatinya dan melihat keadaannya.

"Selamat pagi..."

Menatap sosok itu, tidak ada yang dirasakan Ugetsu. Ia tidak mengenalinya—sosok yang dulu ia cintai. Tetapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mata itu turun ketika ia melihat sosok G yang tidak bangun dan tidak memarahinya seperti biasa—sebelum mengalami koma. Tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, dengan segera Ugetsu menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa—"

Semenjak saat itu, Ugetsu yang seharusnya tidak mendapatkan tugas untuk memeriksa G selalu datang dan melihat keadaan G. Tetapi, tetap saja sampai 1 tahun lamanya semenjak kecelakaan itu tetap saja Ugetsu tidak bisa mengingat apa dan siapa yang ada didepannya, yang selalu ingin ia lihat setiap saat itu.

"Aniki—" Yamamoto yang juga bersama dengan Gokudera didepan kamar G ketika Ugetsu berada disana pada akhirnya masuk dan menemui sang kakak. Ugetsu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Yamamoto.

"Ada apa Takeshi?" Ugetsu menepuk pelan kepalanya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya, mencoba untuk mendengar apa yang akan katakan oleh adiknya.

"Kenapa, aniki datang kemari setiap hari—?"

"Oh, karena aku melihatmu dan Takeshi selalu kemari—" Ugetsu tampak sedikit melamun ketika itu, dan tampak mengingat sesuatu tentang G dan juga semuanya, "—jadi aku..."

"Aniki?"

"Ngh—" Ugetsu yang mencoba mengingat semuanya malah merasakan pusing yang hebat di kepalanya. Memegangi kepalanya, ia tampak sedikit kesakitan dan menutup matanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan pusing itu.

"Aniki! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak ingat—" Ugetsu tampak kesakitan dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Semua yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya, memori tentang apa yang terjadi—hanya membuatnya sakit dan juga sedih, "—aku ingin mengingatnya tetapi, aku tetap tidak bisa. Semakin aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya, semakin aku tidak bisa mengingatnya—seolah-olah, ada yang kurang..."

...

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang aku lupakan, Takeshi—?"

"Sesuatu—" Yamamoto menatap kakaknya, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan menatap G yang ada di belakang mereka, "—yang bahkan tidak akan pernah kau lupakan apapun yang terjadi, yang sangat penting di dalam hidupmu, bahkan lebih penting dariku..."

"Lalu kenapa aku, tidak bisa mengingatnya...?"

"Mungkin, lebih baik kau tidak mengingatnya Aniki," Yamamoto tersenyum dan menatap kakaknya, "aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih hanya karena kau ingat semuanya..."

Gokudera hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yamamoto yang tidak ingin kakaknya mengingat G. Kalau dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, dan yang mengalami adalah G, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yamamoto.

—

"Apakah aku salah bakka aniki?"

Setelah Yamamoto dan Ugetsu keluar dari ruangan itu, hanya ada G dan Gokudera disana. Dan Goku hanya menatap G yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya—hanya tinggal dia yang bisa mensuport kakaknya. Walaupun Yamammoto sering menghiburnya, tetap saja ia tidak mungkin tidak sedih melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Hubungannya dengan kakaknya memang terkadang buruk. Tetapi, bagaimanapun ia adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ia miliki.

"Membiarkan Ugetsu-san melupakan memori tentangmu yang terkunci rapat..."

Tersenyum miris, Gokudera hanya berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan meninggalkan G yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Berjalan menuju kesebuah tempat dirumah sakit itu, ruangan kosong tanpa apapun kecuali sebuah piano tua. G sering bermain disana untuk menghibur orang-orang yang ada dirumah sakit. Walaupun ia tampak seperti anak nakal, semua orang tahu dia adalah anak yang baik.

"Sudah lama tidak mendengarkanmu bermain ini—" duduk didepan piano itu, membuka penutupnya dan menemukan sebuah partitur lagu yang ditulis sendiri oleh G, "—lagu yang kau ciptakan sendiri eh? Setiap Ugetsu-san berada disini juga untuk melihatmu..."

...

Meletakkan partitur itu diatas piano, mencoba untuk memainkannya—Goku memang sering sekali berlatih dengan kakaknya dan tentu saja ia juga bisa memainkannya.

Alunan piano yang mirip dengan gaya permainan G tampak mengalun dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Seseorang yang mendengar itu tampak berdiri, menatap Gokudera yang ada disana sedang memainkan piano itu sendirian.

Ugetsu—menatap punggung Goku yang sedang memainkan piano itu. Melihat bayangan G yang tampak bertumburan dengan sosok Gokudera. Membuatnya sedikit mengingat sosok itu, dan tentu saja lagu yang selalu ia dengarkan setiap kali ia melihat G ditempat itu.

_ "Kau suka sekali memainkan lagu itu..."_

_ "Yah, karena itu adalah maha karyaku, kubuat khusus untuk seseorang..."_

_ "Seseorang?"_

_ "Seseorang yang spesial—"_

Memegangi kepalanya—mencoba untuk mengingat semua hal yang berhubungan dengan G dan juga kenangan mereka. Ia berjalan, mencoba untuk kembali ke ruangannya untuk sedikit beristirahat. Duduk disalah satu kursi dan memijam pelan dahinya. Menatap kesampingnya, sebuah meja kecil dan diatasnya sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita hitam terbungkus rapi disana.

"Yang diberikan Takeshi—" mengambil dan mengamati bungkusnya. Melihat sebuah kertas kecil yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang harusnya menerima itu, "—G?"

...

Ia membuka kotak itu—sebuah cincin perak dengan beberapa ukiran yang indah. Di sisi dalam cincin itu, sebuah nama terukir disana.

_ "Jangan menganggapku anak kecil!"_

_ "Maa, maa G—aku tidak menganggapmu anak kecil kok..."_

_ "Lagipula—sudah ada Cozaltz yang menggantikanku..."_

_ "Kalau tidak ingin melihat tidak usah melihat..."_

_ "Orang sekarat sepertiku—hanya bisa bermimpi untuk dicintai..."_

_ "Hentikan—jangan katakan kau hanya bisa bermimpi untuk dicintai...karena orang didepanmu ini, akan selalu mencintaimu..."_

_ "Bukan Giotto yang aku suka bodoh—tetapi, orang bodoh didepanku!"_

_ "Maafkan aku—G..."_

...

Semua memori, semua kenangan tentang pemuda itu berputar kembali seperti kaset yang diputar ulang dikepalanya.

"G—"

"Aniki!" Membalikkan badannya ketika Yamamoto membuka pintu dengan kasar. Tatapannya tampak panik dan juga cemas, "G-san, keadaan G-san—!"

Membiarkan cincin dan kotaknya terjatuh kebawah lantai, dengan segera Ugetsu berlari kearah kamar G—bertemu dengannya, hanya itu satu-satunya yang ia inginkan.

—

"G!" Membuka kamar G menatap beberapa dokter dan suster yang sudah melepaskan semua alat yang terpasang selama ini ditubuhnya. Ugetsu juga melihat tubuh G yang masih terbaring disana dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Gokudera juga berada disana hanya duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "—G? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ugetsu bergerak, menyentuh pipi G yang dingin dan juga wajahnya yang masih tampak pucat. Tangannya tampak bergetar, ia bergerak—menggenggam tangan G yang ada disana.

"He—hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan G? Jangan hanya berbaring saja," suara Ugetsu yang bergetar tampak jelas, sementara Yamamoto menghampiri Gokudera, "kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku...kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban—

"G..." Menundukkan kepalanya, Ugetsu masih memegang tangan G dengan erat sementara Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera bergerak keluar kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

—

"Hayato—kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamamoto masih melihat Gokudera yang menundukkan kepalanya tidak mengatakan apapun juga, "memang susah menghadapi kenyataan kalau—"

"Dia itu—" menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan kepalanya dipintu dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, "—kakak yang bodoh, hanya bisa membuat orang lain cemas..." Menutup sebelah matanya dan menghela nafas pendek.

...

"Eh?"

—

Masih memegangi tangan G, Ugetsu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya—menyembunyikan air matanya yang keluar saat itu, satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ini. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar tangan kanan G yang bebas bergerak mengusap kepala Ugetsu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu menangis—" menutup sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum, ia tertawa kecil dan menunggu reaksi Ugetsu. Tentu saja Ugetsu yang melihat itu langsung menatap G yang masih tertawa geli.

"G,kau—" Ugetsu tampak terkejut sementara G tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu, "—kau sengaja membuatku seperti ini ya?"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengecek lagi, kau kira aku sudah mati?"

"Ta—tapi tadi Gokudera-kun, dan alat-alat itu—" masih tampak bingung dan malu karena G melihatnya menangis, Ugetsu tampak gugup menjelaskannya, "G—kau...!"

"Aku sempat mati tadi, tetapi untungnya aku masih bisa selamat, dan tentu saja karena keadaanku langsung membalik alat-alat itu kulepas..."

"Kau mempermainkanku, kau memang ingin aku menangis ya?"

"Memang, hahaha..." Tawanya semakin meledak ketika wajah Ugetsu langsung memerah melihat sandiwara G dan Gokudera, "kau tidak melihat wajahmu ta—" tidak sempat mengatakan hingga habis, Ugetsu sudah memeluknya, "Ugetsu?"

"Rasanya—aku sudah mati tadi, ketika melihatmu seperti itu..."

...

"Salahmu sendiri tidak melihatnya lebih jelas..." Membalas pelukannya, G hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Okaeri—G..."

...

"Tadaima..."

—

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau bakka aniki tewas kan?"

Melihat dari jendela kamar G, Goku dan Yamamoto tampak melihat adegan kakak mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan. Melihat kearah Yamamoto karena tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, Yamamoto tampak memandangi Gokudera.

"A—ada apa?"

"Boleh aku—menciummu Hayato?"

...

"Ap—apa maksudmu dasar mesum!" Terbelalak mendengarkan kata-kata Yamamoto. Gokudera langsung melangkah mundur dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Wajahmu selalu tampak seperti ingin dicium sih—" dan satu pukulan melayang mengenai hidung Yamamoto, "—i-ittei, jahat sekali Hayato..."

"Salahmu sendiri, jangan berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba!" Tersentak ketika Yamamoto tersenyum dan menaruh kedua tangannya disekitar bahu Gokudera. Menahannya di dinding yang ada dibelakang Gokudera, dalam keadaan duduk.

"Jadi—kalau aku meminta izin seperti ini boleh bukan—" memegang dagu Gokudera, mendekatkannya kewajah Yamamoto sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa diam, "—Gokudera Hayato..." Mencium bibir Gokudera cukup lama sebelum melepaskannya dan melihat reaksi Gokudera—yang tentu saja terkejut.

"Kau memang manis Hayato-kun~"

"Da—dasar bodoh..."

Wajah Gokudera memerah, dan tanpa sadar ia melihat kearah atas—dimana G dan Ugetsu ternyata menonton mereka berdua sedari tadi.

"Ternyata adikmu sama mesumnya denganmu—" memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, G hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Ugetsu tampak tertawa datar.

"Itulah adikku, selalu membuat kejutan..."

"Ah, maaf mengganggu kalian—silahkan teruskan saja," tanpa menunggu reaksi dari kedua pelaku, G langsung menutup jendela itu dengan tirai. Meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu yang membatu.

"Ba—BAKKA ANIKI!"

—

**Chapter 2 From 2 | The End**

—

Hahaha xD ending Gaje? XD

Karena Empunya Ugetsu ga mau G mati jadinya dibikin happy ending~ /siul2/

Dan~

Ada yang mau request sad ending juga ada kok :)

RnR 'ttebayo! XD

Note : kamar Ugetsu pas dirawat sama kamar G itu ada dilantai dasar ' '


End file.
